teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise
Lyrics Hunter (with Savannah): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Sebastian: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Sebastian with Savannah: Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Aubrey and Priscilla: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it Tristan with Aubrey and Priscilla: Baby we will... Tristan with Teen Justice: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Jayce (with Erin): It's difficult to try to stay awake (When you walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Sander: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that Priscilla (with Tristan): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone) Tristan (Priscilla): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up Tristan and Priscilla: I look up, thank God I have you to tell me Spencer (with Priscilla) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it (Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will) Priscilla and Tristan with Teen Justice: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Hunter and Jayce: Oooooh, Ooooh, Oh Sander and Sebastian: La la la la la La la la Monique: Oh we will... We will rise! Priscilla and Tristan with Teen Justice (Monique): Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!) When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly (Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this (with Monique: short life passes us by) You and I Monique and Jayce: We will rise Priscilla with Teen Justice (Monique and Jayce): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Monique: We will rise! Priscilla with Tristan and Teen Justice (Jayce): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Monique, Priscilla, and Jayce with Teen Justice: You and I, we will rise Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs